A Day In The Life Of Satoshi
by chibi anger
Summary: This is just a one shot based on the life of Satoshi from Betrayed At Its Price. This might be OOC compared to his on Betrayed At Its Price, so yeah just warning you there. Enjoy the one shot, but if you want me to continue it I will.


**Sorry about the delay for Betrayed At Its Price. I'm going to postpone it for a day to get more of the thrill going. So please enjoy this one-shot of Satoshi and Pikachu of their daily life as champions. This is OOC compared to Satoshi's attitude in Betrayed At Its Price. If you guys want me to add this kind of personality to Satoshi though in Betrayed At Its Price feel free to tell me. And for Disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**A Day In The Life Of Satoshi**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep!

"Ughhhh!" I yelled frustrated with this alarm clock. Man, why couldn't alarm clocks have their own snooze in option or the quiet option. Hello? What if some people wanted to um let's see, oh yeah, SLEEP! Well I wouldn't blame it though, what's the point of having one if it doesn't wake you up, but let's you sleep in all you want, and you miss your appointment. Good point. I showered and dressed ready for another day. Yay. There's Pikachu still waking up. He never wakes up in the right side of the bed anyway. Well I did feel like I hit something furry last night, but then again. It could have been anything. Pikachu jumps on my shoulders clearly annoyed about mornings. Whoah easy there Pikachu we're not ready for butt kicking yet.

As I stepped out of my suite. Yeah, suite baby. Especially the champions. I'm grinning like a kid got a candy from his momma, but it's like the same though. It's addicting to be at both situations. Sugar hypeness and awesome hypeness. If I combine both then it's sugome or awegar. Nah, it's too off in a way. Then I notice sweet and suite rhyme. But here's the difference people, sweet is for little children and suite is for adults. See either way it still brings a toothy grin to all ages. I make my way down the stairs when I meet with my own neighbor, Mrs. Jensen. Tip of advice, never walk around the building for no apparent reason or else your pretty little face will be hit by her humongous oranges. If you think I'm exaggerating it then your wrong. Me and Pikachu had it in our faces 5 times already, we know what it feels like.

Speaking of which I thought you weren't allowed to grow any type of plant in this building. Not because it's messes up the place, but for what they call "health" hazard. C'mon people just because a Pokemon's tongue turned purple from eating too much berries doesn't mean it's going to kill anybody or die. It's just a berry that turns your tongue purple. I ate that berry once and man was it good but then they thought I was "infected" by this so-called disease and had me stay in hospital until it was clear. C'mon people I'm not dying. Well I was in a way. You guys know starvation. It looked appealing so I ate some and I couldn't stop eating okay? The restaurants were too busy serving ladies first and they left me out. Hey, I was like segregated. Just because one is all girly and stuff doesn't mean you can't serve guys like me. Trust me once I actually tried dressing up as a girl, but those guys have hawk senses trust me. You know why? I was still not served so I was like, thank you!

Ok back to Mrs. Jensen. There she is in her front door telling everybody to shush their butts or have an orange slap their face. If I were you people I would choose option 1. The. She saw me walking down and her cane was raised high. I'm like her special target, I never shush my butt especially in front of her. Oh well let's see what happens today.

"Hey there Mrs. Jensen."

Suddenly an orange flies up my face but I dodged it. Yes! But then another orange comes my way and I was too distracted to see it and I got hit square in the face.

Mrs. Jensen - 6

Satoshi - 0

When will I ever win? Oh well next time Mrs. Jensen. I walked around town clearly enjoying the day and went to my fave restaurant, In-N-Out. Whoever made this restaurant I thank you. You must have been one of Arceus's cooks. As I sit down on my regular seat at the place I looked up to the television and saw Paul. Oh, so your actually trying to beat me huh? It showing right now how big that ego of his is. And there's his Barbie cheerleaders. They make me sick caked with too much make up. Ughhhh. With their short skirts, I don't even think Paul cares about them. He'll just dispose of em' and get those travel size ones instead. One he can actually look at 24/7 without being called a pervert. But then again; I don't think those ladies will mind either way.

I left the restaurant with such a big stomach that I think my button flew out somewhere. Then there was these fangirls squirming out this restaurant clearly knowing it's Paul they're watching. I saw someone drop their poster and I picked it up, eewwwwww if your thinking I'm keeping this I'm a fan, which you guys clearly know I'm not. It's for you knowing always knowing that I can scream at his face. I wonder if Mrs. Jensen knows where I live, if she did then I would have 100 oranges in my face by now.

I went to the park and sat there on a bench enjoying the day with Pikachu on my lap. Suddenly there was this frisbee and It hit Pikachu dead on causing him to fall off my lap. I went to get the frisbee and Pikachu while the owner of the frisbee who was a kid rushed towards me to apologize to Pikachu and I and to get his frisbee back. But Pikachu wasn't impressed so he shocked the poor boy and slapped his face with his tail and storming off fumed. Lesson of the day: never mess with a Pikachu, especially after it got hit by a frisbee.

We went back to our hotel and I put up that poster of Paul while Pikachu looked at me amused. I gave him the look" hey this is just for screaming purposes only!" but Pikachu kept saying his name and I could probably guess what he told me, "that's what she said." Oh well Pikachu, good night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed A Day In The Life Of Satoshi. You guys know the drill, R&R! ~Ri-Ri out!**


End file.
